Twilightish
by MissTeamEmmett
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose have a sleepover. Carlisle and Esme are gone. The guys have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Bella." Charlie called up from downstairs. It was Friday my favorite day of the week.

Oh, no it was my birthday. I was turning 18 when my perfect boyfriend/vampire was staying at his perfect 17-year-old hotness. It was no fair.

"Ugh, don't remind me dad." I moaned and went to brush my teeth, leaving behind the presents that sat unwrapped on my desk.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked out to my car and there he was.

"Edward." I squealed and ran up to him. He caught me in a tight hug and spun me around until I was getting dizzy.

"Happy birthday Bella." He breathed and bent down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

I sighed.

"So any big plans today?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Edward? What is going on?"

"Well Alice told me not to bring it up, but we're having a party at our house and you're invited. Actually you're the main guest."

"What, no." I cried as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Edward, it's not them I'm afraid of, for the millionth time, it's the presents. You know how I feel about other people giving me stuff. Not to mention the fact that I'm a year older than you now."

"Yes that is strange you're eighteen and I'm one hundred and nine." He laughed, jokingly.

"Yah, maybe I shouldn't date such an old man, it's gross." I laughed and he hugged me again.

Strangely, he put me down abruptly. He muttered something under his breath and I didn't catch it, but it sounded like he said 'oh great the mutt is here', but you know my hearing. It isn't the best.

"Bella, happy birthday." I heard someone say. I turned around and there was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I shrieked in surprised joy.

"Hey I got you something." He dug around in his pockets for a while.

"Aww thanks. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well I did, it's a dream catcher. It catches all of your bad dreams."

"Thanks, it's really pretty."

"I made it."

"Wow, that's impressive."

Jacob beamed at that comment. And I thought that maybe I should tone down my comments a little. After all I do have a boyfriend, don't wanna give Jacob the wrong impression and all that. (Too late.)

Edward stifled a cough, to hide his laughter. I turned and looked at him raising one eyebrow. He winked at me.

"So Bella do you really like your gift?"

"Aww, Jake I love it, really. I have to go, schools about to start. I'll see you some other time." He grabbed me in a bear tight hug and I was starting to get warm, boy was Jacob hot. And I mean temperature wise.

Edward coughed behind me and Jacob let go with a final sigh and wave he dashed off into the fog.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward.

"He has crossed the line, hugging my girlfriend, giving her gifts, he better watch out."

I smacked him, probably giving myself a bruise.

"Edward you wouldn't."

"Maybe it depends, remember Bella, I love you, and I'll never let you go. I belong to you now." My heart started pounding out a broken rhythm and before I could catch my breath he bent down to kiss me. It was a cheerful kiss, full of joy and happiness and before I wanted, he pulled away with a sigh.

"Huh, Bella someday I'm going to lose all control and…"

I kissed him again so that he would stop babbling like an idiot.

"Come on let's get to class, Edward we're going to be late."

"Ok let's go."

We walked hand in hand and thanks to Edward and his incredible ability to persuade any teacher to do stuff for him, we had every class together. We walked to the back of Mr. Berty's class and sat down.

"So what do you think we're doing today?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, but as long as you're with me I'm good." I looked up and smiled at him. He bent down to kiss me, but stopped half way as Mike came and sat at the edge of our desk, rudely interrupting us.

"So Bella I heard it's your birthday, so happy birthday." Mike said.

"Actually mike-"

"Get out! Get out, get out, and get out!" Edward shouted.

"Make me!" Mike shouted back.

Edward stood up and faced Mike. "Oh yah, really? Do you really want me to make you get out?" He said putting his hands on the table and leaning in towards Mike. I could see Edward's arm muscles flexing, as if he was waiting for Mike to strike him, so that he could have an excuse to punch Mike.

"Whoa, dude I-I-I was just kidding. See you later Bella."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Edward shouted back and sat back down.

"Hey what was that all about?" I asked as politely as possible.

"You have no idea what Mike was thinking of. All the vile, repulsive things he wanted to do to you." Edward made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

I leaned into Edward as Mr. Berty came into the classroom with a TV. The whole class relaxed, but I could still feel Edward all tensed.

The lights went off and I gazed at Edward. I could feel sparks emanating from him and from me. It made me have this desire to touch him, to get my hands around him and never let him go, to kiss him and never stop. I clutched his arm more tightly and he suppressed a light laughter and wound his arm around my shoulder. I saw Mr. Berty eye us a couple of times but shake his head at whatever he was thinking. The darkness was getting unbearable and before I could get crazier, the bell rang.

"Well that was interesting." Edward said as we walked to trig together.

"Yes quite interesting." I said with a laugh.

"So how was E.L.A?" I heard someone call from behind. And suddenly she was next to me.

"Alice, I thought that you would have known by now."

"You're right I do know." She laughed her twinkling little laugh.

"It was quite interesting wasn't it, huh Edward?"

"Alice stay out of this."

"Fine, see you at lunch. Oh and Bella? Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Alice." I said sarcastically.

Edwards hand found mine and we walked down to class. Trig is one of my worst subjects ever, I simply hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it. We took our seats in the back of the classroom and started chatting. Until the teacher came in.

"Everyone please get your homework out from last night and get ready for the test."

Everybody groaned.

"When you are done with your tests please hand them in, you will be free to go after that. Oh and no homework over the weekend."

We rushed over our homework answers and test. Edward and I finished at the same time.

"So since we have oh about half an hour left of no classes, what do you want to do?" Edward asked, as we walked outside to get some fresh air.

"I don't know, can we just sit here and talk?" I asked.

"Sure, love. Anything you want. It is your birthday."

"So since it's my birthday, and I can have anything I want, I was wondering if you'd kiss me."

"You are being greedy today." He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was gentle and sweet. He pulled away, but instead of stopping, he scooped me up and we continued kissing until he walked up to a picnic table where he put me down. I sat on the table and wrapped my legs around his waist; my arms twined around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned. The sound sent electric sparks through me and I smiled.

EPOV (Edward point of view! Because I'm nice!)

I scooped her up and walked over to the picnic table without breaking our kiss. I could smell her blood, it was so appetizing, but there were other hungers that were much stronger. She sat down and wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer. My hands slid down her back, massaging her shoulders I knew that if I didn't stop now, I would regret it. What if I wasn't strong enough to stop? NO, I shouted to myself I have to be, this is wrong. I mean we're on school property, wasn't this technically illegal? I kissed her more forcefully, not listening to myself. A groan escaped through my teeth her response sent electric sparks through my body. I picked her up again, unwrapped her legs from my waist, and with super human strength found the will to stop kissing her. She pouted and I hugged her tightly and sighed.

"We should do that again some time. Maybe later?" She asked.

I laughed. "Maybe, but first we have to go to lunch."

"Ok." She said with resilience in her voice. She knew as well as I did that lunch wasn't the only thing on her mind. Oh, how I wanted to feel her warm body pressed up against mine again. I wanted to love her and make her happy. I wanted to feel her nice embrace as she wound her fingers through my hair, but I knew that I couldn't, wouldn't be able to resist. I wouldn't be able to stop. The pain of knowing that was almost unbearable.

"Edward," She said in a small voice.

"Yes love?"

"Will you come over tonight? I have a surprise for you."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course. What a silly thing to ask."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around mine as walked into the cafeteria. As we walked in, I saw Alice throw me some questionable glances. Bella went to get her lunch.

Edward what was that I just saw? You and Bella outside, kissing on school property? You know the rules.

I smiled hugely, letting all of my teeth show. Alice giggled as I sat down.

"You know, it's no fun at all when you two have you're secret little conversations without letting us know what's going on." Emmett said.

Don't worry I won't say a word. I swear Edward.

I nodded my thanks.

"So", Emmett started. "What did you do after, *cough, cough* math? I heard you and Bella took a little "walk" outside of school." He said putting quotes around 'walk'.

_So Edward, finally get some?_

"SHUT UP EMMETT." I shouted and punched him in the shoulder. If we weren't in school, I would have attacked him. Nobody and I repeat nobody talks about Bella in that way.

Hey, don't worry bro, maybe tonight? I heard she's got something special "planned".

He wagged his eyebrows up and down.

I threw him the death glare and growled.

Or you know, you can always bring her to our place. We'd all-

At that moment, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, pushed Emmett out of his seat, and took him outside.

"If you ever talk about my girlfriend like that, ever again. I swear Emmett I will beat you up. And Rose won't be there to protect you; in fact she'd be the one helping me."

"Oooo, touchy, touchy. Man I was just kidding you. You know me."

"Yah, it's not something I would be proud of."

"Hey, I was kidding."

"Well I wasn't."

I walked inside to see her and Alice talking about something.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing, Emmett just wanted to ask me stuff, about this weekend.

"Oh!" She said surprised. "What's going on this weekend?"

"I have to leave, umm you know."

She noted my eyes. "Oh I get it. You guys have fun."

"We will." Emmett said. I elbowed him in the ribs.

That was so uncalled for.

She blushed and looked away.

"So Bella, we are so having a sleepover while the boys are away."

"Sure Alice whatever." Was all Bella said.

BPOV (Bella's point of view)

_Sleep over fun_

The next morning I woke up to Edward stroking my soft cheek. I moaned out a sigh and reached up to touch his face.

"When are you guys leaving?" I yawned.

Edward chuckled. "It sounds like you want me to leave."

"Don't be silly Edward; I never want you to leave."

He chuckled again and slowly bent down to touch his lips faintly to mine. This sent out new sparks of electricity and I was fully awake now.

"So breakfast in bed? Or did you want to get it yourself?" He asked.

I groaned, I hated getting up early on Saturdays and Edward knew that.

"Fine, fine go back to bed. I'll get you some breakfast." He said as he slid out my door.

I quickly got out and rushed over to him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, mister." I whispered in his ear. Edward shivered and turned around to hug me. His arms tightened around my waist and he bent down to touch my lips. My hands ran through his hair and I pulled myself closer. My tongue slid across his bottom lip, as if asking for my permission he groaned and pulled back.

"Ah, Bella I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Edward, you know we both want the same things."

He gave me a weary look and smiled nervously.

"Come on, we've got to go find Alice. I'm sure you girls will have a fun week."

It was the beginning of winter break and for the next two weeks I would be at the Cullen's house doing god knows what with Alice and Rosalie, while the boys were out. Charlie was visiting a family friend in California and I decided to stay here.

"Fine lets go find Alice." I grumbled. He scooped me up and we headed out the door.

"Wait, don't you think I should put on something decent?" I asked gesturing to my old shorts and tank top that I slept in.

"Fine, but I think you look good. And anyways, you won't find anything in there. Alice burned all of your old clothes and bought you new ones, so we just have to get home and see what she has for you."

"WHAT? She BURNED all of my CLOTHES?" I asked infuriated, with disbelief. "She is so dead."

Edward laughed his twinkly laugh and carried me to his car. By the time we got to his house I was shivering.

EPOV

She was shivering; I hope she didn't get sick.

_Hey Eddie, I'm sure we'll find a way to warm her up soon._ Emmett thought.

I hissed and Bella looked up at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Emmett. He decided to be a little well you know… a little."

"OH!" She gasped and blushed. "I get it." She started turning a bright red.

_Oh, man… she's figured it out. DAMN I can never have any fun around here. Why'd you have to tell her Eddie?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Bella let's get inside. BEFORE Emmett has another one of his little fantasies again."

She laughed, and leaped up into my arms. I carried her in and kicked the door shut.

"Come on Edward, put her down. You know she is perfectly capable of walking herself." Alice said as she danced down the stairs.

"I know Alice, but I'm not sure I want to let her go yet." I felt Bella's heartbeat increase and I smiled, widely showing all of my teeth.

Bella looked around confused.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They went on vacation." I stated serenely.

"Oh! So it's just Alice, Rosalie, and me for a whole two weeks without parental supervision?" She asked in surprise. I felt her heart beat increase again, out of nervousness.

"Shh, calm down Bella." I smiled guiltily.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice said. "Who ever said that it would be just us?"

"What?"

"The guys are staying too."

Bella's eyes widened in shock, as she looked over to Emmett who stood up with his arms stretched out to give her a hug.

"We are going to have so much fun, aren't we li'l sis?"

"Sure Emmett." She gulped. We all laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

Alice spoke next, "We'll do everything, shopping, manicures, truth or dare, we'll go swimming, go to Paris, rock climbing, oh Emmett wanted to go parasailing, anything really eat popcorn, watch movies"

"But-"

I cut her off "Bella, you don't have to do any of those things if you don't want to, we can just hang out here and relax."

"I know, but where would we go swimming?"

"Outside silly." Alice cut in again. "We just got a heated pool."

"Oh, cool."

"Ok, come on Bella let's go get you some fresh clothes." I said and scooped her up again and carried her of to Alice's room. I dug around until I found some gray yoga pants and a white t-shirt.

"Here, this should fit you." I said and threw it at her.

"Thanks so are you gon'na stand there and watch me change, or do you want to give me some privacy?" She asked.

"Uh, right. I'll just step out for a while."

She blushed and I walked out the door. I went to my room and changed as well as I waited for Bella to be done. I sat on my couch and listened to music.

"EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS." Shouted Alice.

Bella rushed down stairs and tripped. I caught her and she blushed even more.

"Thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine. Come on let's go see what Alice wants."

Bella just nodded and we walked hand in hand. Our fingers intertwined.

**Getting ready for my sleepover… with the guys.**

(BPOV)

Edward and I walked in and sat down on one of the many comfy couches in the living room. Emmett was pacing back and forth, thinking of what to do, suddenly he stopped and smiled wickedly and chuckled.

"Tonight," He announced in a booming voice. "We play truth or dare, boys versus girls."

Rosalie smiled and Jasper started nodding his head slowly. Edward and Alice exchanged a look of amusement and I guess I just stood there in shock.

"NO, NO, NO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE WITH THIS GIANT, OVER-STUFFED, TEDDY BEAR OF A GUY." I shouted and ran out of the room. Edward followed me.

I still heard Emmett in the other room rolling around with laughter. "Come on li'l sis, don't be such a scaredy-cat."

"SHUT UP EMMETT." Edward called.

"My baby is not over-stuffed." I heard Rosalie say. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward I told you this is not a good idea."

"Calm down, I won't let them hurt you." Edward hugged me tightly to his chest and kissed my hair. His hand soothingly rubbed my back.

"Everything's going to be ok. I promise." I nodded into his chest and sighed in content.

"Jasper is doing his calming, mood thing again. Isn't he?" I asked.

"Yup." Edward said popping the "p".

We both laughed.

"Come on let's go for a walk. I want to show you something."

"Ok." I said and we headed for the door.

We walked down to the river and sat down. Edward was holding my hand and gazed at the river.

"Bella, do you promise not to do anything reckless, or stupid. For my sake and for Charlie's?"

"Of course Edward. What brought this on?"

He turned and looked at me with sadness and want in his eyes.

"What's wro-"?

Before, I could finish my question he leaned in and kissed me. I wound my hands around his neck and he deepened the kiss.

"Bella." He moaned into the kiss, sparks exploded in my body and he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I knew that at any moment he was going to pull away so I pulled away just a little to make it easier for him.

"No." He groaned and pulled me close. "Bella, I want you, I want you badly."

Those words sent me in shock and I leaned in. He shifted his body so that both of his hands were on either sides of my face. His body pressed into mine, he was pinning me down. His hands traveled down my waist, past my hip and down my leg, were he stopped at my knee and hooked it up around his waist. I gasped for air and his mouth moved down my neck, his teeth grazed my ear and I shivered in delight. Finally he had, had enough I could feel his rules begin to dissolve as he picked me up and backed me into a tree. My hands slid to the collar of his button down shirt and he froze.

"Wait." He said breathlessly. "Stop, I'm so sorry for giving you the wrong impression. We need to wait."

I sighed and knew that he was right. But I didn't let go; instead, I gave him a peck on the cheek. "You always have to be the perfect gentleman, don't you?" I asked.

"Forever and always."

I groaned.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked concern filled his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just how are we going to explain this to the guys?" I asked pointing at my tattered clothes and messed up hair.

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess we can just sneak in?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you suggesting we do Cullen?" I whispered in his ear.

He moaned. "Bella, you don't know how much your turning me on right now." His teeth grazed my neck and I gasped.

"Ok, Edward I am going to be the bigger person in our relationship and save you from doing something you will really regret in the future." I pushed him off, of me and took his hand. "Come on, let's go."

He smiled his crooked smile at me and whispered 'thanks.'

We made our way back to the house and when we stepped in the front door, Emmett burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA… WHAT" more laughter "HAPPENED? TO HAHAHA YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA?"

Emmett was basically rolling on the floor laughing his butt off now.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I heard Edward yell.

"Oh, Edward this is pure gold, I have to go get the girls." And he walked away rubbing his stomach and bellowing in laughter.

At that moment, Alice walked in.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked shocked. "Oh, never mind come on, we have to get ready for the sleepover. See you later Edward." She winked at me, and I knew that meant something bad was going to happen, very soon.

I gave Edward a sheepish grin and was dragged away by Alice.

I took a quick shower and started blow-drying my hair. I heard the door open and someone stepped in.

"Alice, really? Don't you have any patience at all? At least wait for me to do my hair until you start playing Bella-Barbie on me."

I heard a cough, "Sorry I didn't realize you where in here, ummm, naked. Alice sent me in to get you." He said obviously uncomfortable

I blushed and tightened my grip on the towel that hung loosely around my chest and thighs.

"It's ok Edward. Umm I'm just going to hurry up."

"Yep. I'll just step outside for a moment."

Before I told him it was ok, he was out the door. WOW… Alice is so going to pay, big time for this.

I finished blow-drying my hair and walked out to find Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey, can you pass me those sweats?" I asked.

"Oh, no you two. Edward get out. Bella do you really think I will let you wear sweats to our first annual winter-break sleepover? I don't think so. Now get going, into the closet before I have to drag you in." Alice said as she burst through the door and threw Edward out. I giggled.

"Oh of course, your great majesty Alice. Do as you may please." We both laughed as Rosalie came in with a weird look on her face.

"Did I just miss something?" She asked.

We both just laughed and walked away to the closet.

"Ok, Bella I think that today you'll look your best in a royal blue silk tank top with matching royal blue silk trousers." Alice said and handed them over to me.

"Ali, it's just a sleepover, not a fashion show. I do not have to get dressed up for it."

"Yes I know, but that's where you're wrong Belly it's not just a sleepover, it's a sleepover with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." She giggled.

Oh, joy! Now I have to spend a whole night with Emmett, and his sick jokes.

"Get used to it Bella. Your part of our family now, Emmett makes fun of everyone." Rosalie said.

I huffed. "Ok, fine let's get this over with." And we all walked down stairs. Alice was wearing black silk shorts and a pink silk tank top with ruffled straps, while Rose was wearing plaid, red, white, and black trousers and a plain white tank top. I really envied her right now. I looked around to see all the guys shirtless except for Edward, who had a white v-neck t-shirt on the hung perfectly to his muscled chest and biceps, with plaid, blue, green, and white trousers that hung perfectly on his hips. We all had on swimsuits for some reason.

I got light-headed from just seeing him like this.

"Hey beautiful." Edward says and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey."

"I love that color blue on you."

"Yah, I like your pants." I blurted out and felt my face go red. Edward chuckles in my ear. I feel his cold breath tickle my hair.

"Ok, enough of that you two, let's get this started." Emmett jumped up and rubbed his hands together.

"Here are the rules for tonight. We all stay together ok. Nobody goes off and has their little private moments." He says looking straight at me and Edward and we smile back.

"I have planned the whole night out. First, we watch scary-movies. Then we have a water-balloon fight on the back yard and in the pool area. Last, we play truth or dare until morning. Who's with me?" He asked.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Umm, Emmett it's freaking cold out there. It's like negative degrees. How do you expect me to play with you guys?" I asked.

"Don't worry the pools heated." Edward said from behind me.

"Ok. Fine. But I am not watching scary-movies with you guys. You know how scared I get."

They all burst out laughing.

"Bella, you are having a sleepover in a house full of vampires, and you're scared of some little movie?"

"Alice, that's different. And you know it."

"Ok, fine. How about we watch a movie about vampires and werewolves then?"

Edward chuckled in my ear again and sent goose bumps down my spine. I shivered. This was going to be a long night.

**What kind of game are you playing?**

As Emmett put the movie in, we all sat down. Apparently, we were watching the Original Dracula. It wasn't that bad but I ended up huddling into Edward's arm for the whole movie. I yelped out as Dracula jumped out and started sucking all the girl's blood out. I felt Edward stiffen up next to me. I gave him a curious look.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He just nodded. I cuddled into him again and he scooted away. What was wrong with him? I pouted and got up.

"Hey Bella, you're not allowed to leave. Remember?" Emmett taunted.

"I-I-I just need some fresh air." I stuttered. Everyone knew I was lying.

"No, really what's going on?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged, "Look, Emmett it's none of your business. I'll be right back I swear."

"Fine, but if you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you."

"Ok. See you in five minutes."

(EPOV)

Seeing Dracula suck out all of the girl's blood made me think of Bella and her sweet, sweet blood. I felt her huddle into me, and I stiffened. She was so close, her scent engulfed me; venom started pooling in my mouth.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

I just nodded. I knew that if I opened my mouth I probably would have lost all control. I didn't understand why I was reacting this way; I mean I've been much, much closer to her before, but something about watching Dracula made me jealous. UGH, I'm so disgusting. How can I even think like that? Bella cuddled closer to me, I couldn't take it I knew it would break her heart but I scooted farther away. She pouted and I almost heard her heart snap. She walked away.

"Hey Bella, you're not allowed to leave. Remember?" Emmett taunted.

_I swear if that girl takes one more step out of this room I will grab her and tie her to a chair._

I chuckled quietly under my breath, Oh Emmett.

"I-I-I just need some fresh air." Bella stuttered. She looked worried, but I knew she was lying. I hope it had nothing to do with me.

"No really what's going on?" Emmett asked.

_Oh, I hope Edward didn't hurt her, cause if he did, I'm going to hurt him. HA, I'd love to get in a fight with him, and have a great reason._

I frowned. What did I do?

"Look Emmett it's none of your business. I'll be right back I swear." Bella said.

"Fine, but if you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you."_ I swear I will kill Edward. How could he make my little sister leave?_

WHAT? I wanted to yell. What did I do?

"Ok, see you in five minutes." And with that, she walked out of the room.

_Edward is everything ok? _Alice thought.

I nodded stiffly and motioned to the movie and Dracula.

_Oh, I get it. Ok. You should go talk to her._

I nodded once again.

_Dude. Get over it, I don't care if she's 'appetizing' to you. You can't treat her like that every time she does something that makes you uncomfortable. _Jasper thought.

_I should know, I'm new here and I didn't even react that way! _Really_?_

I nodded to all of them and walked away. I found Bella in her room packing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." She sobbed. "You've made it clear that you don't want me here with you anymore."

I sighed.

"Come here, you beautiful, silly, over-sensitive girl. I will always want you and will always need you." I stretched my arms out for her and she hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"Don't you ever think that I don't want you."

"But, when we were watching the movie, you tried moving away from me." She cried.

"Love, sometimes your scent over rides me and I can't think strait and with Dracula…" I trailed off.

"Oh." She stopped hugging me and stepped away. "I get it. You wanted my blood more than you wanted my body."

I laughed. "Yes. To put it that way, I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted that way. I shouldn't have let my power break. I should have been more attentive. I won't ever put you in that kind of danger again."

"Edward, it's ok. We all have our moment of weakness, when I was five my mom made this amazing chocolate cake for my birthday and she told me not to eat it until we all sung happy birthday and lit the candles but, I ate it anyways."

I laughed at her little story. "So you're comparing yourself to a chocolate cake?"

She laughed with me.

"Yes I am."

She sat down on the bed and patted for me to sit next to her.

"Edward, tell me next time ok? So I don't feel unwanted."

I hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

"I promise."

She laid back and so did I and we just stayed there and cuddled.

"HEY YOU LOVE BIRDS. IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN ONE MINUTE I AM COMING UP TO GET YOU!" We heard Emmett scream, "IT'S TIME FOR THE POOL PARTAY!"

"Coming." We both shouted.

I carried Bella out to the pool deck and out her down. She stood there shivering.

"Get in. The water's warm."

She nodded.

"You first."

"No you first." I pushed her in and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Normally I would have just stood there, but I gave in and we both fell in together.

"Edward!" She yelled. "How dare you. I thought you were taught to be a gentleman."

I just laughed and picked her up, spinning her around in the water. She started splashing and my hair got all wet.

"You got my hair wet and now you're gonna pay."

She gulped and swan away, but I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Oh, yah." She taunted. "Whatcha gonna do. Huh Eddiekins?" She said in a baby voice.

I chuckled evilly, threw her up in the air, and caught her again.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Don't you ever do that again or I swear to god I will find some way to hurt you." She screamed at me.

I heard Emmett laugh as he and the others walked onto the pool deck.

"Hey, Belly-Bear. I'll be willing to do that for you." He said and winked at Bella.

She chuckled and her laughter did strange things to my body. She looked at me quiz ally.

"Edward, do you have something you need to do?" Her hand slid down my chest and abs.

Where did this side of Bella come from? My sweet and innocent Bella, what happened to her? Her finger traced top of my swim trunks and flicked under the elastic material. I sucked in a quick breath. She chuckled.

"Pay back Cullen." She whispered and bit my ear lobe. Her tongue traveled down and across my cheek and neck where she stopped at my collarbone and nipped at it. Slowly making her way up to my lips. She took my lower lip and slowly caressed it. I growled, demanding more.

"Down boy down." She whispered, running her hand along my entire length.

"Bella." I moaned. She chuckled and climbed the ladder dangerously slow, swinging her hips rhythmically. I stood there dazed.

"That was very dangerous Bella." I sucked in a breath.

_HAHA, Bella just played you. ___Emmett thought.

"Shut up Emmett." I yelled.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Come, back I like it here in the water with you."

"I'm going to take a shower." She chuckled and winked at me.

Ugh, this is not fair! What kind of game is she playing?

**Truth or Dare**

(Still epov)

I walked in a dried myself off. Tonight was the beginning of something very interesting. I went upstairs to change back to my original sleepwear. I walked into Bella's room and waited for her to get out. Moments later, she walked out wearing the same pj's she had on before we went for a swim. The thought of that made me um… uncomfortable… The silky fabric hung nicely around her pale body, the sight was breathtaking. It still amazed me that she could pull of such beauty by just being herself. She didn't even have to wear makeup or have her hair styled!

"Come on, beautiful. Our game awaits." I said and held my hand out for hers.

She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I thought about what I just said and that it could have a double meaning. I chuckled, so she was playing _this_ game. Isn't she? Well a games no fun unless you have two players.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her down stairs.

"Now Bella, you behave now. Or else."

"Or else what Edward." She purred. "You're going to do what?"

I laughed. "You'll see. You'll see."

She began kicking, so I slumped her over my shoulder. And she just started pounding on my back with her fists.

"Love, stop it. You'll hurt yourself." I stated. Yes that's right I still care about her.

She let out a scream. "E-D-W-A-R-D." It was high and loud pitched.

"Shut up!" We both heard Emmett yell. "You both sound like you're going- Oww Rosie baby that hurt."

"Hush up, cowboy. Can't you see they are clearly bonding?" Rosalie said in her western accent. Jasper burst out in laughter.

"Haha that was a good one Rose." He said giving her a high five.

"Thanks."

_You had better get your asses down here BEFORE I come and get you. Gosh, darn it._

Alice thought.

"Seriously Edward, put me down." Bella whined.

"But then I wouldn't get to hold you all night babes." Whoa, that was very out of character for me…

"I don't have a problem with that." She said and walked away to sit next to Emmett. We all sat down and formed a circle.

"Ok," Emmett started", Here are the rules of truth or dare. We will all take turns spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick a truth or dare out of this hat." He picked up the hat. "Then the person who spun must make up a truth or a dare! You can't back down from a dare and you can't lie. Especially Bella, cause you suck at that."

"Hey, that's not very nice." She said and smacked his arm, then winced in pain.

Damn you Emmett, Damn you for hurting my girl. I glared at him.

_Hey, I didn't ask her to hit me._ He taunted.

I stuck my tongue out at him and draped my arm over Bella's shoulder. Her hair was still wet from her shower, and she smelled like rain and strawberries.

"Ok let's begin." Alice shouted and rubbed her hands together evilly. Oh no, what did this little pixie have planned. She was blocking out her thoughts, and I couldn't reach them.

Darn it!

Alice picked up the bottle and spun it with incredible speed, even for a vampire. The bottle spun around a couple million times before it gradually came to a stop on me. I smiled. Bring it on.

"Here, Eddie." Emmett handed me the hat.

"God, Emmett don't call me that."

"Dare." I shouted.

Alice smiled. "Ok, Edward I dare you to take your shirt off for the rest of the game."

What really? That's all you've got.

"Oh, and your pajama pants too."

Oh crap, I didn't put my boxers on. I never wear them to bed.

Emmett laughed in his head.

I looked around the room and found Bella blushing.

"Any day now, Eddie." She cooed.

Damn this woman, and what she does to me.

I quickly stripped of my shirt and threw it at her. She giggled. I smiled and let my pants drop.

Everybody let out a shocked gasp. Well all besides Alice.

Bella was looking me, wide-eyed, and tomato-red. Then she suddenly smiled slyly and got a mischievous glint in her eyes. I swallowed loud and hard. She chuckled. I walked over, sat down next to her, and crossed my legs at my ankles on the floor. (Sorry to clear this up, they are on the floor, So Edward is sitting on his butt, on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles.) She leaned into my cold, naked shoulder and sighed. She just kept staring at my abs. I chuckled who could blame her they were amazing. I just wished that she had picked a lower spot to stare at. Wait what! NO, no, no. Stop Edward. Stops think those thoughts. I froze up. And she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "My turn." I called and spun the bottle. I landed on Emmett. Oh, I was going to have fun with this one.

I laughed evilly. "Here's your hat. Emmy-bear."

"Dare." He bellowed.

"Ok, I dare you to go upstairs with Alice and let her play Emmett-Barbie on you. This means hair, make-up, and outfit. With accessories, shoes, and any other things. Then you have to let us take as many pictures as we want and do anything we want with them. Oh, and I almost forgot, you have to wear it for the whole game."

_Screw you, Edward, screw you and your ugly face… haha that makes me sound gay. Oh wait he heard that_, _stupid mind reader._

I laughed. "It's a dare. What are you going to do, huh? Back out like the little chicken that you are?" I started making chicken noises.

"Fine, fine, fine. Alice come on, let's go."

Alice squealed and followed Emmett up the stairs.

I sat back and enjoyed the thoughts that were running through their heads.

"Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, my love." Her heartbeat quickened.

"Can I sit in your lap?" She hummed.

Oh, shit… This was not good for me, or my friend. If you get what I'm saying…

"Uh-

She slid onto my lap, before I got a chance to say something.

She wiggled to make herself comfortable.

Oh, crap, crap, crap, crap.

Emmett where are you, you little turd? And bring the munchkin too. I need something to get my mind off, of my aching. Oh well you know. I hissed under my breath. Hoping Bella didn't hear. She twisted so that she was straddling me and kissed me, up my neck and my cheek, her tongue slid over my jaw line. I shuddered, why me? Why now? Emmett hurry up. I need a distraction. I squirmed in my seat and Bella raised her eyebrows and looked at me. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's ok Edward. I know." She purred. At that moment, Emmett walked down the stairs and started laughing so hard that he actually fell. Alice followed him with a camera and started snapping pictures. Rosalie and Jasper all gathered around for a group picture. WOW, was all I could think, of all the awkward moments we've had as a family, this one has to be the worst.

At about four in the morning, Bella had already fallen asleep. I sighed in content as I watched her sleep, glad that at least I got to wear some clothes now. _Stalking on someone again, I presume. _Emmett thought. I shook my head, not in the mood for Emmett's harassment now. _Ugh, you're no fun at all._ I shrugged. Whatever I don't, care what he thinks of me, I just want to sit here forever and watch my angel sleep. I stood up from my sitting position on the bed and walked over to my couch on the other side of the room. Bella pouted and squirmed "Ed-ed-ed-ward, w-w-why d-d-did y-y-y-o-o-u lea-hu-ve m-m-m-me-me-e?" A tear rolled down her cheek and she rolled over in my bed and curled up. I felt a pang of remorse ripple through my body, what had she been dreaming about? I flinched as I read Alice's mind, her visions did not put me at ease, to say the least.

**General Jasper Whitlock Hale and the Vision.**

**(APOV) Alice.**

I got a very disturbing vision of my Japer attacking Bella. Obviously I only saw my visions after they had been planned so what had Jasper done? What had he planned? I "showed" Edward what I had seen and he frowned. _Edward I'm so sorry I don't know what happened. This might be a misunderstanding. You know that Jasper loves Bella as a sister and would never hurt her. _I thought.

He nodded. As if saying I know. At that moment, Jasper walked in.

"Awkward!" Emmett yelled. And ran through the whole house as if he was a kid with a sugar high.

"Emmett stop that you'll wake up Bella." I announced, too late. We all heard Bella get up and moan. She walked down the stairs to meet us and stretched.

"Good morning everyone" She yawned.

"Hey Bella! I have an awesome idea everybody. How about Bella, Rose, and Emmett all go shopping while we discuss our plans for tonight!"

"Wait, Alice what? I'm so confused." Bella said as she made herself a cup of some smelly stuff, probably coffee.

I groaned. "Bella, there's nothing to be confused about. You, Rose, and Emmett should go shopping because you need Rose's fashion advice and Emmett to carry your bags. That's all."

"What about Edward and Jasper and You?"

"I have to set up stuff for tonight and Edward and Jasper have to help me. Trust me it's going to be lots of fun."

"Ok, whatever. Come on Rose let's go shopping."

I smiled. Haha I always get my way! I heard Emmett groan in the background. I gave Edward an apologetic smile and shooed him to the kitchen with Jasper, and when I was sure I heard Rose's BMW leave, I turned and faced Japer.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**All Twilight related stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment**

**

* * *

**

**Practical Jokes**

(JPOV) Jasper.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister." Alice turned around and cornered me in the kitchen. She was fuming mad. I thought steam was going to come out her ears.

"Hey, Ali, baby calm down".

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN? WHAT THE FRICK, JASPER WHY THE HELL DO I SEE YOU ATTACKING BELLA? Do even know how dangerous this is for her, let alone us? What about Edward, your brother? Don't you care at all about him? OH MI GOD YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE."

I hugged her tight to my chest, "Baby it's just a joke, and you know to push Edwards buttons, Ha, Emmett's in on it too. Come on lighten up."

"Jazz as much as I want to, this will not end well. I promise you I won't tell Edward a thing but this is all on your shoulders."

I sighed, "I know".

She kissed me and smiled, I hugged her tighter.

Huhhmm Edward cleared his throat.

"Well as much as I love watching your lovey-dovey moments, we have work to do before Bella gets back, come on Jasper we have to put up all the decorations and pick out the music."

"I'm coming, I'm coming just give us a sec." I quickly pecked Ali on the lips and heard Edward gag, we both chuckled.

* * *

(BPOV)

Ugh, I hate my life, I hate my life we were currently in Victoria's secret. Why did Alice have to send me shopping with both Rose and Emmett, this man has absolutely no filter between his brain and mouth.

"Isn't this too cute Belly, I bet Eddy-kins would love this on you?" Emmett said holding up a skimpy hot pink thong.

"Emmett, put that down. That is so not Bella's color. She'd look better in this." Rose said holding up an even skimpier dark blue bra and matching thong set.

Emmett let out a wolf whistle. "Damn, I have good fashion sense!" I blushed and looked away.

"No, I'm not wearing that."

"Ha, yes you are. Come on when's the honeymoon?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, we're not getting married."

"Oh course we're not, I'm already married to Rose. Silly Belly!"

"Ugh, she's not talking about you, you dummy. She's talking about Edward. And why not? What's wrong with marrying Edward?"

"Nothing Rose, it's just that I'd have to be one of you, and you know Edward would never change me."

"Bella, this life is not one I would wish for anyone, but Edward loves you so much, there are other ways to make it work."

"I know, but I don't want to grow old with a bunch of vampire's that'll always be young and beautiful. I mean what will people think when I go out with Edward and I look old enough to be his mother, maybe even grandmother?" I shuddered

"That would be quite a sight! Huh granny?" Emmett said elbowing me. I raised my hand to smack him.

"No, allow me Bella." Rose said and slapped him so hard I thought his head might just snap off.

"Ow, what was that for? That's the last time I speak the truth." Emmett pouted, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"OMG, Emmett do you really not know?"

"But, ugh fine, fine. My apologies Isabella." Emmett sulked. I chuckled and Rose shook her head.

"I'm really sorry for my husband's behavior, Bella. I really don't know what happened to his brain when he got turned into a vampire."

"Haha Rose its ok."

At that moment Rose's cell phone rang, "its Alice".

"HEY ALICE UR ON SPEAKER."

"Listen I have to talk to Emmett about something very important, and please take me off of speaker."

"Ok, here ya go."

She handed her phone to Emmett who took it with great enthusiasm.

"Ur on with Emmett."

"And what may I owe this great pleasure Alice?"

"Uh, what he told you that."

"NO, NO."

"YES, YES."

"Yes I'm shopping."

"Umm, Victoria's Secret."

"Hahaha, yah well you know."

"Yes I will pick that up on the way home."

"Jasper is in for a world of hurt."

"I don't care, no I will not go for his face."

"Wow that douche."

"Yes well me too."

"Ugh Alice, you didn't tell Edward did you?"

"You know I think he knows we're doing something."

"Do you think she knows?"

"Subconsciously? What does that mean? Alice you're not making any sense."

"No she's not in danger."

"Ok, Ok I'll tell her."

He snapped the phone closed and gave it back to Rose. Ignoring our looks.

"Emmett is there something you want to tell us?" Rose questioned.

"What, umm, no. Why would you think that?" Emmett rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Emmett." Rose purred. Oh boy, here we go.

**A/N So that's the end of this chapter, but don't worry more will be up, truthfully I have no clue where this is going so there will be chapter re-loads and revisions and yadda yadda, but I'd like to thank anyone who reviews and sticks with me through this story. A longer chapter will be up hopefully by next week. Maybe some shorter chapter's will be up later. PM me if you want Alice's and Emmett's convo. More with Edward and Bella later one I promise!**

**Muwahhh lot's of love~ Missteamemmett~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**All things twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Partly Party Secrets**

Edward Point of View

Something was going on with all of them. Jasper and Alice were blocking their thoughts, and they were clearly distracted. I knew something bad was going to happen, but what? Why did I have this sense of foreboding?

I heard the garage door open, yes, they're finally here. I just need to put up a couple more decorations including the large disco ball and lights. I was so excited for the dance party we were all going to have; I had the perfect play list.

First, we were going to listen to:

MUSE:

Undisclosed desire

Resistance

Time is running out

Uprising

Then a bunch of random artists, but I love Muse it's my favorite band! Wow, I am so happy I'm the only mind reader!

_Eddy we're home come say hi to me! I bet you missed me like crazy, I love you sooo much. Mmmm and your rock hard solid abs. And other hardness's._

"Emmett, will you please explain to me what the heck you're smoking?"

_Cause your hot and your cold your yes then you're no you're in then you're out then put your left foot in and take your left foot out and you shake it all about you it's all about me oh oh oh oh oh no no no why why I like it rough you've got me wondering why I like it rough. Shawty got them apple bottom jeans, jeans boots with the fur with the fur the whole club looking at her. _

"EMMETT SHUT UP UR SOOOO ANNOYING OMIGOD."

"Haha, told ya that would get on his nerves. Pay up Jasper."

"I hate both of you."

"Hey Edward, I missed you a lot." Bella came up to me and hugged me.

I buried my face in her hair and inhaled. Mmm, she smelled like strawberries.

"I missed you a lot too." I tightened my arms around her and picked her up spinning her around, she giggled, oh how I loved that giggle.

"Edward, please put me down."

"Haha, ok, ok."

"So did you get me anything?" I teased.

She blushed and looked down. Hmm, I wonder what that could mean.

"You'll see. Sooner or later."

"Mmm, sooner please. My patience is running thin." I grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later, Ali I need to talk to you." Then she scurried up the stairs with Alice.

Something was wrong again. I felt my chest tighten, as if it was going rip. I wanted to cry. Something was wrong.

"JASPER!"

"Yes, oh sweet brother of mine?"

"Care to explain why I feel like this."

"Umm, maybe later. Is that Rose I hear that's calling my name?"

"Actually that would be mine, see yah later." Emmett called out.

We both chuckled.

"Listen dude, I've been having these mixed feelings about Bella, at first I feel this uncontrollable desire to pin her to a wall and completely ravage her, then I snap out of my haze and just want to hold her, tell her how much I love her, and play the piano for her. I want to make her feel loved and wanted but I cannot. She's so fragile. I don't know what I would do if she left. I'd probably find a way to kill myself."

Completely shocked and silent Jasper sat there, sending calming waves towards me. "It's going to be ok Edward I promise, just do small acts of kindness and when you're both ready you will know. I'm so sorry for the way I have acted. Listen earlier today I had something planned and –"

"I know Alice showed me her vision. I can't believe it Jasper, but thank you for apologizing it means a lot."

"So we're cool?"

"Yah man, we're cool."

Jasper have me a manly hug and we went in to the living room to set up the dance floor.

* * *

The room was completely transformed it went from being a posh open space to being a completely hip dance club. It was dark with strobe lights, black lights, neon streamers, glitter, a disco ball, and loud music. It was perfect.

"Whoa! DUDE'S WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR LIVING ROOM?" Emmett shouted as he walked in. He was completely astounded. "DAMN THIS IS THE BOMB!"

"HAHA, yes Emmett it is. It took us practically the whole day." I replied.

"Edward, how did you do all this?" My angel asked.

"Well it wasn't easy but I got through it, it took me forever."

"Uh hm, what about me?" Jasper cut in.

"What about you? You sat there and "supervised"."

"Jasper that is so not nice. I hope Ali doesn't find out."

"Too late, haha and he was busy helping me do something… upstairs…in our bed ro-"

"Ugh, I so do not need to hear this Alice. I am very disappointed in you right now." Bella said

"Well you asked."

"Not I didn't."

"Ok enough." Rose walked in, "let's get this party started".

Bella shuddered and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"What's wrong Bell?"

"I really don't want to be here. Can we just go somewhere quiet; I've had a really long day."

"Sure love, we can go."

"Thank you."

I just nodded and set Alice and Jasper a heads up. Alice smiled and nodded; Jasper winked and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Ok." She nodded.

I took her hand and led her outside.

* * *

"I really did miss you." She began.

"Yah, me too. Today was such a crazy day, Jasper and Alice did not give me any peace."

"Ha, you think you had it bad. I was stuck with Rose and Emmett. He almost bought me some- Never mind."

She blushed so I let it go.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Just lay in bed and read, all day long. I really have to relax."

"Yah that would be nice."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"I, umm, this is really uncomfortable for me, but have you ever thought of me in… you know umm less than appropriate ways?"

"Ha, yes Edward I have thought of you naked before. Why?" This shocked me and delighted me at the same time. My Angel thinks of me, this could work out for us after all.

"No reason, it's just that I've lately been having these urges to umm release some tension and I just wanted you to be ok with that."

"Oh! Of course I'm ok with that, you know Edward I'd be more than willing to help you." She trailed off suggestively.

"No, I couldn't do that to you, I could kill you."

"There are other ways you know; besides it wouldn't be that hard if we went slowly, I would be more than willing to comply. "

"That's what bothers me the most, I don't want to scare you away. Please you have to understand, the man in me is coming out."

She grabbed my face and turned me so that I was facing her. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Edward I love you, there is no way you can hurt me. I love you so much it's almost unbearable."

She took my hand and put it over her heart, "Do you feel this? Edward this is how much I love you, please don't torture yourself anymore."

I leaned down to kiss her. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "so" kiss "much" kiss "too".

"Mmm" She moaned and leaned into the kiss.

Things were getting heated fast, if I had a heartbeat it would have sounded like a humming birds wings, Bella's blood was boiling everywhere my hands wandered. I shamelessly sucked on her bottom lip, my hands traveled up her arms and gripped her shoulders.

"Please, stop." I said, but continued I have no clue what I was doing now. She shook her head and I let her catch her breath before I assaulted her soft, creamy, pale neck. My tongue left a burning line of venom down to the top of her first button on her blouse. I gently ripped the top bottom off, my tongue explored further down, until I reached the top of her supply mounds I lapped at then until she shuddered violently. I returned my lips to hers as our tongues battled for dominance. I picked her up bridal style without breaking our kiss and carried her back home.

I barely noticed Emmett and Rose dancing their asses of as I continued up the four flights of stairs into my room. I kicked the door shut and placed Bella onto the bed I gently leaned over her and straddled her hips. Her hips raised and met mine, the feeling was delicious. We both moaned, and squirmed trying to get some friction in the places we needed it the most. Her hands wandered down my abs and rested at the sculpted "V" that led to my hard throbbing member. Her fingers played with the button on my pants before she started taking my shirt off.

"Ugh, Edward your abs are driving me insane."

I chuckled and rolled over placing her on top of me, she leaned back and I gazed at the sexy beast on top of me, she was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. I tucked her hair in behind her ear. "So beautiful." I murmured. Her hands traveled up my biceps and across the sides of my neck as I caressed her small waist, her touch left traces of fire on me, and for the first time in forever, I felt alive. I sat up and kissed her.

Gently

Nicely

Smoothly

Tenderly

"I love you." We both said before she dozed off into a deep slumber.

**A/N So this is the end, hope you liked it!**

**~MissTeamEmmett~ **


End file.
